


a sweeter song

by lco123



Series: Isn't It Just So Pretty-verse [4]
Category: Teenage Bounty Hunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, but no actual sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lco123/pseuds/lco123
Summary: “I’m serious,” Sterling says once her brain is mildly more functional. She pulls back just enough to crane her neck up and look at April’s face. “I’ve never felt this way with anyone.”April bites her lip, eyes shining a little. “Really?”Just a quick little deleted scene / coda of Sterling and April, the morning after. Complete fluff.
Relationships: April Stevens/Sterling Wesley
Series: Isn't It Just So Pretty-verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	a sweeter song

**Author's Note:**

> One last little fic for this week! I really wanted to write a little morning after moment from Sterling's POV, so here it is!

“Fuck,” Sterling rasps, panting like she just ran a 5k.

April grins as she rises from between Sterling’s legs, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Language,” she admonishes as she flops down beside Sterling on the bed.

Sterling laughs breathlessly, pressing her cheek against April’s collarbones. April just made her come twice in less than three minutes; it’s impossible to worry about swearing right now.

April slides her arms around Sterling’s shoulders, stroking a hand through Sterling’s hair. Sterling melts into the sensation. “I knew sex with you would be good, because, duh, how could it not be,” she mumbles against April’s skin. “But—wow. It’s even better than I imagined.”

She’s sure that April is congratulating herself over the compliment, but it’s honestly deserved. “I couldn’t agree with you more,” April says against the top of her head.

Sterling stays there for a few minutes, giving her pulse time to settle and relishing in the comfort of April’s arms.

“I’m serious,” Sterling says once her brain is mildly more functional. She pulls back just enough to crane her neck up and look at April’s face. “I’ve never felt this way with anyone.”

April bites her lip, eyes shining a little. “Really?”

Sterling nods, raising a hand up to stroke her thumb across April’s cheek. It’s sort of an awkward angle, and Sterling wants April to see her expression completely, to know how genuine she is, so Sterling shimmies up just a bit so they’re more fully eye-to-eye.

“I don’t think I can ever go back,” Sterling confesses.

“What do you mean?”

Sterling swallows. What she has to say to April feels big, but important. “It’s like—now that I know what we could have, I don’t think I can go back to not knowing. To you not being my…” She trails off, frowning. “Well, I guess we didn’t get to that part.”

April flushes, which is ridiculous for someone who seemed to be smugly tallying Sterling’s orgasms last night. “We were a bit too preoccupied for definitions, I suppose.”

Sterling sits all the way up, straightening her posture. “Well, no time like the present.” April sits up next to her, and Sterling takes her hand. “April Stevens, will you be my girlfriend?”

Sterling feels a small charge of anxiety, asking the question, but it’s overpowered by her enormous sense of affection (of _love_ , she knows) for April, her confidence that they truly are meant to be together, after everything.

April’s expression is so soft, so full of _yearning_ , but she pulls back just a little, blinking rapidly. “What about college? As you pointed out, in less than a week we’ll be on the other side of the country from each other.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Sterling declares. “You said it yourself: we’ve got technology on our side. We can deal with distance.”

April’s eyes turn down, focused on their intertwined hands. “I’m not out to my mom yet, Sterl. Don’t you want—”

“Hey,” Sterling cuts in, nudging April’s chin up with her finger. “ _You_ are who I want. Have been for, like, ever.”

When April doesn’t say anything, just looks at her, eyes wide, Sterling adds, “But I’m not going to debate you on this again. That—that didn’t work out too well for us, last time.”

“I don’t know,” Aprils says quietly, squeezing her hand. “I’d say it worked out okay, in the end.”

“You need to be ready for this,” Sterling replies, because it’s the truth, and as much as the thought of letting April go again makes Sterling’s heart feel like it could shatter into a million pieces, she understands now that they both have to be in this, together.

April holds her gaze for one more moment before nodding. “I am.”

Sterling’s face splits into a grin. “Yeah?”

April tries to bite back her own smile, but it shines through. “Yes.” She lifts Sterling’s hand to her lips, pressing a quick kiss against it. “Sterling Wesley, I would be honored to be your girlfriend.”

Sterling lets out a noise that’s something akin to a cheer, hugging April with enough force to push her back against the bed. April giggles against her, the noise light and so pretty as Sterling kisses her jaw, her cheeks, her nose.

“I’ve got you,” April promises when their lips are just millimeters apart. “For real, this time.”

“And I’ve got you,” Sterling whispers back, kissing April a bit clumsily, since they’re both still grinning. “Do you think the sex will be even better now that we’re officially girlfriends?”

April laughs again as Sterling starts trailing kisses down her body. “Well, there’s only one way to find out,” she murmurs, the words getting a little breathy as Sterling settles between her thighs.

And Sterling smiles up at her, knowing in her bones that despite all the hardships that have come before, they’ve both landed exactly where they’re supposed to be.


End file.
